Tori Newell's relationships
Throughout her life, Tori Newell formed some powerful relationships with people of greatly varying morals and personalities, often loving more than she was loved by those she loved. Still, she was a friendly and outgoing teenager liked by most. Dogs Tori Newell was known to be fond of the two dogs owned by her family. However, they often did not see her for long periods of time because she frequently ran away from home. Family ]] Jena Ort ]] Tori Newell had a very negative relationship with her mother, Jena Ort. It is unclear what their relationship was like beforehand, but after her mother's ex-boyfriend attacked her, she wanted to avoid her mother at all costs, and in doing so avoid the memory that had reactivated several symptoms of her PTSD. They argued over a number of subjects and their enmity would sometimes get physical. Jena also forbade Troy from owning a phone, and when she did get one, Jena took it away from her. It seems she and her mother had been at odds for a long time because Jena disapproved of both Rose Johannson's inner circle and the Order of the Mystic Specters. Tori made it obvious to Baby Strength that she did not respect Jena and that she was confident Jena's authority over her would soon be a memory. Jena was eventually forced to send her to Canyon Secure Center because of her poor behavior, even though it is heavily implied the conditions there bordered on torture. She was furious with her mother for this. However, it is shown that Jena still showed her daughter the same unconditional love Tori showed her friends. And while it seemed never-ending, Tori's enmity with her mother was not absolute. During therapy sessions at Canyon Secure Center, she began opening up to her. However, even this was presumably brushed aside as sentiment as she ran away from home shortly afterwards. Even then, she reached out to her mother voluntarily to assure her that she was safe, though she refused to divulge her whereabouts or return home for a time, eventually finding her way to her father. Ted Newell Troy still had contact with her father, Ted Newell. According to Jena, she latched onto him because he supported her negative behavior and allowed her to smoke without fear of being caught or punished. What is known is that he didn't care if she wanted company over for dinner or not. He did, however, give her her own bedroom in his house, which it apparently took her several hours to clean. Tori did not have to work as much at his house, as it lifted the responsibility of babysitting and translated it to her sister, Cassie Ort. Dustin Ort Troy's relationship with her stepfather, Dustin Ort, is not much explored. However, according to Rose Johannson, it is generally an abusive one. Siblings ]] Though her enmity with Jena Ort seemed to be unending, Tori did not share these feelings for her siblings, including Lily, Chris, Mary, Brad, and Cassie Ort. She occasionally gave them attention, reading to them or helping them get into bed at night. She did selfishly leave the burden of babysitting on Cassie's shoulders. They all missed her on Halloween of 2031 and were thrilled when Baby Strength trick-or-treated with them. Romantic relationships Paul , who forced her into a relationship and eventually became her enemy.]] It is unclear how Tori originally felt about Paul, though it's known that Paul was able to get her close enough to place her under mind control, suggesting she may have been willing to tolerate his company to an extent. Paul became deeply enamored with Tori, and his unhealthy fixation with her grew to the point where he conceived a plan to ensnare her by means of mind control. Paul forced Tori to date him. However, the mind control wore off and Tori came to her senses. Enraged, she left Paul and began dating Stanley. He later antagonized her at school, but Baby Strength forced him to stand down. Stanley ]] Troy was Stanley's loyal love interest. On at least one occasion, she craved his company even when surrounded by friends and celebrities. She affectionately called him an apple and could see through his denial of having a death wish, though he couldn't see through her denial of serving something far greater than themselves. Indeed, although her love for him was unconditional, she still kept him in the dark about the Order of the Mystic Specters, for his own safety as well as that of the Order. Stanley, on the other hand, used Tori for sex, which she freely gave him in exchange for marijuana, and did not truly love her as a person. Indeed, on their Facebook profiles, Tori claimed she was in a loving relationship, but Stanley claimed he was single and proud of it. Tori also put up with his angry outbursts, though she didn't take them lying down either, as she questioned him for verbally attacking Baby Strength. Despite this, this may indicate their relationship is actually abusive. Master Intelligence later cited her low self-esteem clouded her judgment and led her to be attracted to him. However, it is possible that Stanley, despite not truly reciprocating her romantic, unequivocal, and unconditional love, was at least pleased with her feelings for him. Friends Rose Johannson , a former friend who betrayed her.]] Tori has a good relationship with Rose Johannson. She loved her unconditionally in spite of her immature and cruel tendencies that would sporadically get on her nerves. When she ran away from home, Rose presumably took her in. Rose reciprocates, as she considered Troy to be her best friend. The two did not have contact for short time periods because of Rose's callous wrongdoings, such as the rift following Hell Burnbottom's return. Despite this, Tori later confessed to Baby Strength and Master Intelligence that she found Rose to be extremely attractive. She actually had intense romantic feelings for her, that extended to her becoming sexually attracted to her, "for complicated reasons". Sadly, Tori's unshakeable trust in Rose would be her undoing, as Rose betrayed her to the legal authorities merely because she feared Lincoln Strafford would find Tori the more desirable of the two. This betrayal was something Baby Strength and Titanium Girl later attempted to kill her for. The only thing that stopped them was Master Intelligence, who correctly thought that Tori would not want her close friends to become killers just for a traitor. Tori later assured Master Intelligence that his belief had been right, saying that she would have saved Rose's life as well. Indeed, she was distraught when Rose was slain by Hell Burnbottom. Crystal , a friend.]] Crystal was another close friend of Tori Newell. Unlike most of Troy's friends, however, Crystal did not condone Tori's relatively illicit activities and wanted to prevent them from continuing, albeit for her own good making Crystal a true friend. She even went with Master Intelligence and Hardy to extricate Troy shortly after Red X's departure. Fagin Ford at Central Park East High]] Tori is also close with Fagin Ford, even though he never told her as much about himself as she would have liked. Troy did not appear to have the same sense of secrecy; in fact, she even told him what was in her phial, a secret she concealed from everyone else. Fagin helped seek her out when she went on the run and was caught, and constantly stressed over what may have happened to her. Despite this, she refused to be in a relationship with him. After she slept with someone else, he became furious, giving her a bad feeling about being his partner and making her question if they could possibly create a healthy romance. While their relationship remained entirely platonic, the two were falsely suspected of being romantically involved by more than one of their friends. Lincoln (Ironside) , an acquaintance]] Tori met Lincoln Strafford once or twice prior to the time he harbored her in his apartment. However, she did not tell him she had fled from her home, so he assumed she had permission to be there. Things took a turn for the worst when Nurse Rose turned her in and Lincoln learned that he was inadvertently harboring a runaway. Nevertheless, Lincoln had fond memories of his few interactions with her. The Commander in Chief Master Intelligence ]] Tori had a strong relationship with S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence. Master Intelligence showed his reluctant care for Tori, which later grew into genuine friendship, on several occasions. He was sort of a loving father figure to her. Although he never let himself grow emotionally attached to her, he kept an eye on her and her friends to ensure their safety. However, Master Intelligence's concern for Tori did not blind her to her misdemeanors around New York. His affection for her even allowed him to forgive her for running away from home and seeking refuge with gangsters. However, he did not hesitate to have her extricated and returned to her parents, while also ensuring she was not arrested. He and Baby Strength would discuss her several times to deduce what happened to her; these interactions often helped Master Intelligence understand her better than before and understand why Baby Strength loved her rather than someone who was purer of heart. During the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, Master Intelligence demonstrated his belief in Tori's strength of character and willingness to defend her honor when he prevented Baby Strength from killing Rose Johannson by insisting that Tori would have never wanted it to happen. He would proceed to hide Rose's corpse from Tori, not wanting to haunt her with the discovery of her demise knowing it would severely disrupt her focus on the battlefield, displaying his developing understanding of her character. Tori confirmed he was right about Rose and thanked him for his confidence in her abilities and morals. Baby Strength Out of all the members of the S.M.S.B., Tori Newell's most complicated relationship appears to be with Baby Strength. When they met, Troy related to his dark sense of humor and lack of fear of saying what he thinks. Baby Strength was apparently very taken with her as soon as they met. He initially had no idea what to think about her, but when he learned she was in danger, he became extremely concerned, leading him to realize no one had ever made him feel overprotective in such a way before and that it might mean he loves her. Baby Strength vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl has ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he had yet to figure out. His mounting fear for her well-being shows that his interest in her was apparently more than just a simple schoolboy crush and can be implied that he genuinely loves her. Even before they knew each other very well, Tori acknowledged him as a true friend and a better one than most others. They began bonding on Independence Day in 2031, at which point they opened up to each other about their backgrounds, even the darker parts, and he tossed her in the air "like a pizza" using his Super strength, thrilling her. When he learned Rose Johannson had betrayed Tori Newell, Baby Strength would have killed her had it not been for the intervention of Master Intelligence. He did not see her for months following her final escape, but the two reconnected on Facebook. Baby Strength demonstrated his empathy for her and willingness to confide in her, and while she returned his empathy and in turn showed concern for his well-being, she was not so ready to open up yet. He would demonstrate his empathy for her a second time by convincing Master Intelligence not to visit her and her father, as he, unlike his master, had correctly deduced just how little she wanted company. Although she ignored him because she was experiencing a lapse, she apologized and Baby Strength confessed that he had assumed she had a good reason for ignoring him, showing just how much he trusted her. He told her that when she was in a better mood, she would be the one to reach out to him. She finally accepted his 'friend request' shortly thereafter. The two passionately hugged prior to fighting side-by-side during the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation. Titanium Girl , a friend]] Tori also had a strong relationship with Titanium Girl, calling her a "survivor". When she learned Rose Johannson had betrayed Tori, Titanium Girl would have killed her had it not been for the intervention of Master Intelligence, showing just how far their relationship has come. Hardy Tori was also cordial with Hardy, though Hardy accompanied Master Intelligence to extricate her from a safehouse in Yonkers. Other S.M.S.B. members Tori has a healthy relationship with the members of the S.M.S.B. She supported their ideals and rescued them at the Tower of Reincarnation. Troy enjoyed Force Baby's company and found his sense of humor to be endearing. Troy was also friendly with Red X and Telekinibabe. Her most strained relationship was with Lindsay Kellerman, but the two eventually connected to an extent. Other friendships Tori Newell was a friendly, outgoing, kind, and charismatic individual, and it seemed she was very well-connected, being on friendly terms with many unsavory people including Stanley's band of friends at Yonkers. However, she was willing to acknowledge that her relationships with most of these people were either unhealthy or distant, and that she only had healthy relationships with four or five people, including Baby Strength. It is unknown if she considered Rose Johannson as one of these five individuals. During her time at Central Park East High School, she was close with Penny Blake and Madison Cfrack; the latter considered Tori as a sister figure. Tori appeared to be dismissive of London, although she still tolerated his childish antics. Enemies Hell Burnbottom ]] Tori Newell grew up being taught that Hell Burnbottom had been a horrible person, and generally regarded his memory with contempt. She was greatly upset when he returned in 2031, viewing him as a huge threat to Master Intelligence and the solar system at large and hating him for it. In 2033, she thwarted Hell Burnbottom by destroying the Tower of Reincarnation. However, her hatred of him was exacerbated upon learning that he had personally killed Rose Johannson. She was very happy to learn he had died, believing Baby Strength and Master Intelligence to be safe and leading her to consider Rose's death avenged. Others Lindsay Kellerman ]] Lindsay was the only member of the S.M.S.B. who did not like Tori at all, considering her to be an undisciplined and unbalanced roustabout. Despite this, she confessed that she was nicer than most of her friends were. However, when she spoke with Master Intelligence about her, she eventually came to understand her. Lindsay was clearly moved by Tori's bravery and her destroying the Tower of Reincarnation, and even tenderly wiped a tear off her face when she was mourning Rose Johannson, even though Lindsay hated Rose just as much as the rest of the S.M.S.B. did (minus Master Intelligence and Force Baby). Notes and references Newell, Tori